La creacíon de un robot
by dimitrix
Summary: La verdadera historia de como se creo Doraemon, un origen jamas contado, surge a la luz. Un biopic de alto secreto escrito por Dimitrix


LA CREACION DE UN ROBOT

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

Había una pantalla holografica en un extremo, en ella mostraba una serie de dígitos que aparecían escribiendose automáticamente, era el primer paso para poder crear una base de datos en un robot. Termino de escribirse la serie numérica y entonces el sistema se encendió, todo un proceso de maquinaria se encendió haciendo un ruido mecánico de maquinaria pesada.

Los engranajes pasaron rodando dando lugar al funcionamiento de la cinta pasadora.

En un extremo que había al principio de la cinta, había un conducto que daba lugar a otro lugar en el lado contrario de la sala, en ese instante, del tubo salieron unas placas bases, cayeron verticalmente sobre la cinta y pasaron de una en una, salieron como una docena de placas base.

La serie numérica paso a otro ordenador y este empezo a analizarlo para dar con el proceso de fabricación de una tarjeta de memoria.

Había un compuesto de ordenadores montados como si fuesen una lampara de arañan, en cada uno de esos ordenadores se mostraban las diferentes series numéricas que recibían, en una de ellas se escribió la base de datos, y de ahí paso al siguiente proceso.

Toda la informacíon paso a unos cables negros y con rayas de un color marronesco claro, de ahí paso a otro ordenador y ahí empezo a crear una placa base con los datos recién analizados, se oía el sonido de fabricación. Al cabo de un rato se creo una tarjeta de memoria, la tarjeta salió de la ranura y luego una pinza robotica la cogío y se la llevo pasando por un carrete, había un enorme grupo de pinzas que estaban haciendo la misma tarea.

La cinta con las pinzas se detuvo y entonces otras pinzas cogíeron las tarjetas de memoria, se las llevaron colgando, pasaron de largo y llegaron a la cinta donde estaban las placas base, en ese momento una brazo robotíco agarro la tarjeta de memoria, la extendió hacía abajo y la apoyo encima de las placas base, entonces otro brazo robotíco apareció y empezo a soldar con una pequeña punta la tarjeta con la placa base, la unió con la placa.

Luego toda la cinta paso y llego al final donde todas las placas cayeron, pero al instante una pinza robotica las agarro y se las llevo arrastrando hasta llegar a otra sección de la fabrica.

··

En otra sección, se estaba creando el exoesqueleto del robot, agarraban partes de hierro y las ensamblaban las unas a las otras, las acoplaron hasta tener un diseño humanoide, entonces bajaron unos brazos roboticos y empezaron a soldar las partes, terminaron y quedaron completamente ensambladas. Al poco rato una pinza robotica enorme agarro el exoesqueleto de hierro y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta otra sección, llego a una sección donde estaban ensamblando las partes electrónicas, apoyaron el exoesqueleto de hierro en una tabla y entonces varios brazos roboticos empezaron a meter de un lado para otro todo tipo de componente electrónicos, las metieron una por una mientras otros brazos los soldaban para acoplarlos a las ranuras.

Al cabo de una hora ensamblaron todas las partes hasta tener todo un contorno robotíco, luego una pinza aún mas enorme lo cogío y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta otra sección.

Lo llevo hasta una sección donde la temperatura estaba un poco mas baja, lo apoyaron sobre una tabla al lado de otros exoesqueletos iguales, entonces un brazo robotíco bajo perpendicularmente, se abrió una ranura por el agujero de la punta, de ahí empezo a bajar una sustancia de silicona solida, se extendió por todo el campo del exoesqueleto, fue yendo así de arriba para abajo.

Al cabo de media hora toda la silicona solida se seco encima de los compuestos de hierro, luego apareció de vuelta el mismo brazo robotíco, ahora empezo a extender una capa de goma de color amarilla alrededor de la silicona solidificada, lo fue llenando así de arriba para abajo como antes.

En otra media hora mas, toda la capa se solidifico, entonces un brazo robotíco cogío la tabla con el exoesqueleto encima, lo fue pasando hasta llevarlo a un horno que había delante, lo metió dentro e inmediatamente se cerro la puerta. Al instante el interior del horno se encendió iluminando las bombillas que habían colocadas a los extremos, se empezo a sentir el calor sofocante que desprendía el horno, la goma empezo a sentir los efectos de la alta temperatura.

Luego al cabo de un rato toda la goma quedo solidificada, pero blanda como una autentica goma, entonces el horno se abrió y el mismo brazo robotíco saco la tabla con el exosqueleto, en cuanto lo saco se pudo notar que ya casi parecía el contorno de una persona, ahora solo hacían falta poner el extremo final de las extremidades y las expresiones faciales de la cabeza y algúnos retoques mas.

El brazo robotíco se llevo la tabla con el exoesqueleto, lo apoyo en una mesa. Luego vino el otro brazo robotíco que se ocupaba de extender las partes de goma, bajo y se abrió la misma ranura, de los otro lado salieron un par de brazos roboticos, de ambos salieron unas pequeñas pinzas y agarraron con mucha suavidad los brazos del exoesqueleto, lo levantaron en dirección al brazo robotíco que colgaba. Entonces empezo a bajar una goma blanca que empezo a extenderse por la punta del brazo del exoesqueleto, fue así bordeando cada parte hasta formar una bola alrededor, mas abajo, salieron otro par de brazos roboticos, salieron unas pinzas y agarraron co suavidad las patas del exoesqueleto, las levantaron unos metros y entonces bajaron otros dos brazos roboticos, empezaron a extender la misma goma blanca formando la bola que estaban haciendo los otros con los brazos para formar las manos, estos estaban haciendo los muñones que servían como pies.

Al cabo de media hora terminaron de expandir la goma blanca, entonces bajo otro brazo robotíco en el medio y este empezo a extender la misma goma blanca alrededor del hueco del estomago que estaba visible, lo expandió hasta formar una barriga.

Otro rato mas y terminaron de expandir toda la goma alrededor del estomago, entonces bajaron un pequeño grupo de estrechos y finos tubos, bajaron hasta llegar a la superficie de la boca, cada uno se separo en una dirección diferente formando una brújula, entonces ambos empezaron a expandir dos tipos de goma, una era roja carmesí y otra era rosa rojiza, cada uno empezo a formar los músculos de la cavidad bucal.

··

En otro rato mas terminaron de expandir la goma por toda la superficie bucal, ya estaba hecha el interior de la boca del robot, ahora que ya estaban creadas las extremidades del robot, era hora de calentarlas, volvió de vuelta el brazo robotíco de antes y agarro la tabla llevandose de vuelta el exoesqueleto recién terminado, la volvió a meter en el horno, se cerro la puerta por detrás y entonces el horno se encendió, las gomas de todo el cuerpo empezaron a calentarse otra vez.

En otra media hora, todas las capas se solidificaron, se abrió la puerta del horno y la pinza del brazo robotíco saco la tabla con el exoesqueleto, ya estaba casi al completo, ahora solo hacía falta ponerle el resto de las expresiones faciales en la cara. El brazo robotíco se lo llevo arrastrando hasta otra sección donde lo dejo apoyado en una mesa de aluminio.

Entonces apareció un brazo roboticos agarrando con su pinza unos ojos bionicos, era un aparato que simulaba los ojos de un robot, eran unas lentes conectadas a un cable que tenía que incorporarse en el interior de los huecos faciales de la cara, el brazo bajo y metió hacía dentro los ojos, los apreto y al instante se incorporaron a la cara, giraron y quedaron metidos en las ranuras de mas abajo.

Luego un minuto después aparecieron otros dos brazos roboticos que estaban sosteniendo unas lentes de contacto, las incrustaron encima de las lentes externas y luego las hicieran girar para clavarlas encima, ya estaban hechos los ojos.

Entonces volvió el brazo con la pinza que se llevo el cuerpo encima de la tabla, se la llevo a otra sección donde iban a proceder a lo siguiente.

La colocaron encima de otra mesa y ahí un grupo de brazos roboticos empezaron a hacer los pequeños retoques que faltaban, un par tenía las orejas que iban a ir colocadas en lo alto de la cabeza, apareció un brazo que tenía una punta digital, bajo y pulso la pequeña ranura que había oculta en la cabeza, se abrieron un par de compartimentos en los extremos de la cabeza, entonces los brazos se pusieron en forma horizontal y clavaron las orejas en las ranuras, se cerraron los compartimentos acoplandose a las orejas. Otro se encargaba de extender los bigotes al robot, salieron un grupo de finos hilos y lo fue colocando a los extremos por encima de la boca, los fue colocando medida a medida mientras se incorporaban a la piel y al resto del exoesqueleto. Al poco rato quedaron incrustados los hilos como si fuesen bigotes.

Luego bajo otro brazo robot donde tenía clavado la nariz, era una enorme esfera roja que estaba conectada a un alambre de unas cuantas púas, fue bajando hasta incrustarla en el hueco que había en medio de los bigotes, lo incrusto y luego dio vueltas para acoplarse, ya estaba hecha la nariz.

Ahora que ya estaba hecho por completo todo el cuerpo, ahora solo hacía ponerle la memoria base y después de eso lo activarían.

El brazo con la pinza enorme volvió, agarro la tabla con el robot y se la llevo a otra sección.

··

Llevaron el cuerpo robotíco a una habitación donde lo reanimarían, lo colocaron sobre un circulo de luces de neon, lo dejaron acoplado y al instante el circulo se levanto, quedo extendió el robot por todo el circulo.

Mas arriba, apareció el brazo robotíco que sostenía la placa con la memoria base, otro brazo con una punta digital apareció, presionó un punto de la cabeza y al instante se abrió una sección secreta, entonces el otro brazo bajo e incrusto la placa base en la cabeza, luego esta se fue bajando, se cerro el compartimento secreto.

Mas atrás de la sala, un grupo de operadores roboticos monitoreaban las actividades de la maquinaría, estaban accediendo a un reactor de rayos tesla para poder activar el robot, bajaron un par de palancas y al otro lado bajo un cañón con un tubo transparente en espiral de una enorme anchura, se acoplo en el centro del robot.

Entonces los operadores subieron la presión de los rayos tesla y al instante el cañón empezaba a encenderse y a emitir los rayos de energía tesla, subió toda la presión hasta que estuvo al máximo. Entonces los operadores accionaron el cañón y el aparato disparo toda una serie de rayos que fueron dirigidos al cuerpo robotíco, era tan fuerte la potencia que empezo a deslumbrarse el interior del robot, era todo pura maquinaria, fue así hasta que el cuerpo empezo a moverse de un lado para otro, cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía estaba recibiendo la descarga.

Al cabo de un rato terminaron la descarga, bajaron el cañón y el cuerpo robotíco quedo reducido a humo carbonizado, entonces aparecieron unos tubos y lanzaron un gas flisurizado, todo el cuerpo del robot quedo a baja temperatura.

Luego vino otro brazo robotíco y este agarro de la cabeza el robot y se lo paso a otra sección, lo llevo arrastrando por medio de ruedas cilíndricas, fue arrastrandose por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a una sección donde entonces un operador humano cogío un cable y lo introdujo en un hueco que había en el borde del cuello, lo conecto y entonces fue pasando la corriente.

En un ordenador que había en un extremo, fue pasando toda la informacíon que estaba recibiendo, la inteligencia, la identidad, el comportamiento, todo: entonces salió un cartel que decía:

COMPLETADO: EL SUJETO DORAEMON 974 ESTA LISTO PARA REANIMACÍON.

-Perfecto -dijo el hombre al ver que funciono-. Llévenselo a su dueño seguramente lo estará esperando.

Le pidió a un grupo de operadores robots, cogíeron el robot y lo pusieron encima de una tabla colocada encima de una carretilla, lo fueron llevando por todo el lugar, era una fabrica para la creación de robots de auto ayuda, un grupo dedico a servir en el nombre de la amistad entre el hombre y la maquina, y el sujeto que tenían ahora, iba a ser el nuevo de la siguiente generación de robots Doraemon.

Mientras tanto, el dueño del nuevo robot estaba esperando la nueva consulta, estaba sentado esperando impaciente al robot que los ayudaría a seguir adelante, necesitaba esa oportunidad.

En ese momento apareció una robot medica que había aviso de que su robot estaba listo. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue directo a la sala de observación donde lo tendrían preparado.

Se abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación donde estaban un par de operadores al lado del robot de piel amarilla que estaba acostado y aún sin despertar.

-¿Es usted el dueño al que pertenece este robot? -pregunto de los operadores roboticos.

-Así es -afirmo el niño de pelo corto y llevando un traje del mismo tipo que llevaba la gente del siglo XXII.

-¿Quiere lo prendamos? -pregunto otro de los operadores.

-Si, me gustaría que lo que prendiesen, creo que ya es hora de conocer a Doraemon -acepto encantado.

Entonces uno de los operadores agarro un mando a distancia, lo prendió y entonces una serie de dígitos fueron apareciendo en la pequeña pantalla, se oía un ruido mecánico que venía del robot, se estaba configurando.

Una serie de dígitos numéricos y otros esquemas físicos aparecieron en su punto de visión, se hizo la luz y entonces observo un enorme foco que le pasaba por encima, luego se disminuyo un poco la luz y entonces observo a dos extrañas siluetas que tenía delante.

Hizo un gemido al despertarse por primera vez.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto Doraemon al sentirse extraño.

-Hola Doraemon, encantado de conocerte -hablo el niño.

-Doraemon, jum, extraño hombre, ¿porque me resulta tan raro? -pregunto cuestionando ese extraño nombre que por algúna razón le resultaba extrañísimo, como una incógnita en si.

-Porque así es como te llamas -le reprocho sarcásticamente.

-En serio, vaya, ya suponía que por algúna razón me sonaba tan familiar -comento irónicamente, entonces decidió enderarze para poder moverse, se levanto de la tabla y cayo de pie de contra el suelo, al momento se quedo mirando la extraña habitación en la que estaba.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto queriendo saber en que ubicación estaba.

-Estas en una fabrica Doraemon, acabas recién de despertar por primera vez -afirmo el niño.

-En serio, vaya, todo esto... yo he pasado por esto, entonces eso significa que soy un... robot -dijo cuestionando todos los hechos hasta darse cuenta, se quedo mirando sus manos y le resultaban raras, no eran manos humanas, eran como muñones de goma.

-Así es Doraemon, eres un robot mas del siglo XXII -confirmo el niño.

Doraemon estaban tan extrañado con su aspecto que apenas le costaba asimilar que lo era, para el como era despertar de un sueño muy profundo, se giro y entonces miro al niño que tenía delante, ni siquiera se había preguntado quien era.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Sewasi, y yo soy tu dueño Doraemon -afirmo.

-Mi dueño, pero yo pensaba que era un robot libre -cuestiono confundido.

-Y lo eres, pero, estas a cargo de mi, eres un robot diseñado para ayudar a los niños con problemas, yo yo soy uno de esos -le aclaro para hacerle entender la conclusión.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que problema tienes? -pregunto interesándose por su situación.

Sewasi río ante aquel comentario, estaba claro que Doraemon ya estaba dispuesto a trabajar.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar algo -le pidió y entonces le agarro de la mano y lo acompaño hasta otra sección del edificio.

··

Entraron en corredor estrecho donde pasaba robots doctores encargados de atender a los primeros en ser creados, recorrieron todo el pasillo mientras le iba explicando su situación.

-Veras, Doraemon: había un antepasado mío llamado Nobita Nobi, el era un desastre y no se esforzaba en nada, y por culpa de eso tuvo un mal futuro y acabo casándose con la peor persona posible -le empezo a explicar toda la historia.

-Entiendo, así Nobita era un ruin -opino Doraemon.

-Exacto, y durante ese tiempo no pudo mantener a toda su familia y todo el dinero que tenían se esfumo y el tuvo que vivir de forma miserable, pero sus hijos se ocuparon de al menos hacer algo útil, pero por culpa de sus genes ellos seguían siendo un desastre, y no pudieron obtener buenos beneficios en su empresas, y durante todo ese tiempo todos sus hijos y nietos acabaron en problemas debido a que nada en ellos cambió, y eso ha continuado así hasta hoy, yo soy el ultimo descendiente de Nobita Nobi, y aunque apenas me he esforzado por seguir adelante, no consigo avanzar por culpa de mi bisabuelo y sus problemas -le explicó la razón de todos sus problemas.

Ahora Doraemon comprendió cual era el problema que tenía y era algo grave.

-Entiendo, ¿y donde quieres que te ayude? -pregunto para saber ahora donde tenía que meterse.

-Veras: la única forma de evitar que sigamos destruyéndonos a nosotros mismos, es hacerle cambiar a Nobita Nobi, educarle y ayudarle en todos sus problemas -explicó su idea.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿acaso Nobita Nobi no vivió en el pasado?, ¿no esta muerto? -pregunto cuestionando Doraemon ese hecho, se quedo confundido con ese comentario.

-Bueno si, pero estamos en el siglo XXII y se han desarrollado maquinas del tiempo para poder viajar a todo tipo de lugares entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro, así que te he creado para que puedas viajar en el tiempo y ayudar a Nobita Nobi para que tenga un futuro mejor y así sus descendientes puedan crecer sin problemas -le aclaro razonadamente.

-Ah entiendo, vale, ¿así que quieres que ayude a Nobita Nobi para que tenga una mejor ayuda? -pregunto para aclararse mejor.

-Exacto, y ahí es donde entras tu -afirmo Sewasi.

-¿Pero y cuando puedo yo hacer eso? -pregunto Doraemon.

-Bueno, en realidad apenas acabas de ser creado, todavía no, aún necesitas aprender algo de iniciativa si quieres hacer que Nobita Nobi sea mejor, para eso vas a tener que aprender -le explicó para que entendiese el tema en si.

-Entiendo -comprendió Doraemon.

-Así que mientras tanto, yo te ayudare para que entrenes a Nobita en su futuro -mencionó Sewasi.

-¿Tu me enseñaras? -pregunto indicándole con el dedo.

-Así es, pero no estarás completamente solo, y por eso te he enviado aquí -señalo Sewasi a una puerta cerrada que había al final del recorrido.

Entonces ambos marcharon hacía lo que había dentro de aquella puerta.

Entraron y al instante Doraemon se quedo sorprendido de ver una habitación con unas instalaciones sorprendentes, pero lo mas curioso de todo es que mas adelante había una sección donde estaban desarrollando a una robot que se parecía mucho a el pero se podía distinguir que era una mujer.

-¿Quien es esa de ahí? -pregunto señalando al robot que estaban fabricando.

-Ah, esa va ser tu próxima hermana -mencionó Sewasi.

-¿Voy a tener una hermana? -pregunto.

-Así es, se llama Dorami, y dentro de muy poco ella también va a despertar, y seguramente dentro de mucho os llevaréis muy bien, y espero que ambos trabajéis en equipo, porque el futuro que tenemos ahora esta muy por delante de lo que pensamos, así que es mejor que nos portemos como una familia unida y trabajadora -le explicó Sewasi toda la cuestión que había entre donde se metían ellos y lo que les deparaba a ambos.

-Me parece que juntos vamos a tener una muy buena amistad -opino Doraemon.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando nos llevemos bien -contradijo Sewasi sarcásticamente.

Entonces ambos rieron a carcajadas por ese comentario mientras seguían viendo como se fabricaba la nueva robot que entraría en la familia, pronto, todo lo que ellos sabían sobre el mundo, estaba apunto de cambiar, ya quedaba poco para que Dorami se despertarse.

* * *

 **Y LUEGO DE AHÍ, YA NOS CONOCEMOS TODA LA HISTORIA. ASÍ QUE ESTE HA SIDO EL FANFIC DONDE SE PRESENTA EL ABSOLUTO ORIGEN DEL GATO COSMICO DORAEMON. ESPEREMOS QUE TODA ESTA AVENTURA CONTINUE.**

 **ADIOS.**

 **FIN.**


End file.
